Ruby's Armpit Harem
by lurkeranon
Summary: Ruby teaches her friends about love, mooostly through sweat and degeneracy.
1. Chapter 1

Yang was happy. She was standing outside her home for the first time in a month. She had been away from home on a field trip as part of her studies at Signal academy. The trip was a tour of all four major academies of Remnant. It was a fun trip, she had many trinkets and souvenirs to show Ruby and her dad, but she had been away for a long time. She hoped everything was just as she left it.

Yang opens the door and is startled by a flash of rose petals and a loud "YANG!". Suddenly her sister is squeezing her tightly, a big smile on her face. Yang smiles back at her.

"Hey sis," Yang said brightly "how ya been".

"Yang!" Ruby squealed "it's been so boring without you here. I missed you soo much!"

Ruby babbled on like that until their father, Taiyang, showed up. He looked surprised for a moment but then he embraced both his daughters.

"Welcome home Yang," he started "It's good to have you back. I assume the trip went well."

"Yup," Yang beamed "I even got some souvenirs to show you guys."

"Well then, why don't you get unpacked. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, you can tell us all about your trip then."

Yang carried her bags up to her room. She was busy putting everything in order when she heard a knock on her door. She looked over to see Ruby dressed to go outside and carrying a piece of wood vaguely resembling a scythe.

"Let's fight!" declared Ruby.

"I… What?" sighed Yang.

"Come on. You must have learned something on that trip and if you haven't then I have. Soo let's fight!"

"Ruby, what do you mean? I just got back, can't training wait till later."

"Nope!" And before she could say anything else Ruby was leading Yang into the woods nearby their house.

The two of them found a clearing in which to spar. They squared off, Ruby with her "scythe" and Yang with her fists. The fight was over quickly with the blonde warrior winning easily. In fact, it was over so easy that Yang grew suspicious.

"Ruby, what's this really about? I've been fighting you for years you can-"

She was cut off as the red-haired girl kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Oh!" Yang now understood what her baby sister was after. "Ruby, I know we've fooled around in the past but…" Yang had indeed learned something on her trip. She had learned that all the other girls saw her as a "country girl" and she wasn't all too keen on feeding that stereotype even more. Besides, it was wrong. "... we really shouldn't do that anymore."

Ruby looked into her sister's purple eyes and kissed her again, deeper this time. Ruby pulled back and grinned mischievously before ripping open Yang's shirt, buttons and zippers flying everywhere.

"Ruby stop we-" but she wasn't listening. Ruby admired Yang's large breasts, sitting proudly in an orange bra.

"Oh my! What big boobs you have. Have they gotten even bigger since the last time I saw them?"

Yang was in a difficult situation. Her back to a tree and being felt up by her baby sister. She wanted to push the smaller girl away and forget this ever happened but that wouldn't be fair to Ruby. She must have been waiting for this the whole time she was gone. The young huntress supposed she could let Ruby have her fun for now, plus despite her doubts, her sister's attention did feel nice.

Ruby undid her big sister's bra. Yang's huge tits tumbled free shining in the evening light. Her nipples were large and puffy. Yang let out a sigh of relief. Ruby cupped the large melons in her hands.

"Wow! These things must have been so cramped in there all day." She began to massage the hanging breasts. Yang moaned softly "Yeah I bet that feels good. I can't believe you tried to stop me." The hooded girl continues to massage and play with her sister's boobs for a few minutes. She started to suck on Yang's nipples which quickly hardened in her mouth.

"Okay Ruby you've had your fun but we should really-" Yang was cut off again but not by a kiss this time. Yang was simply dumbstruck by what her little sister was doing to her. Ruby had moved up from her sister's jugs and was now licking Yang's armpit. She was using her tongue to lick up all the sweat that had built up during the day.

"Ohmygod what are you… where did you… I didn't know you were this kinky Ruby."

Ruby paused for a moment "Oh don't you worry sister o' mine soon enough you'll be just as perverted as me." She followed this up with a long, slow lick of the yellow girl's armpit.

Yang wondered what exactly had happened to her innocent baby sister. What caused her to become this… pervert. More importantly, what did she mean Yang was going to end up like her.

Yang was going to speak again when Ruby started to kiss her. It was a long sloppy kiss, Yang could taste her own sweat on her sister's tongue. It was gross but even still the blonde-haired beauty was getting turned on. Ruby eventually ended the kiss and started to work on Yang's other pit. Her tongue tickled slightly but it felt nice in a weird way. Yang slowly sank to the ground as her partner continued to lick and suck the sweat off her armpit.

Yang was content to let Ruby do whatever she wanted. She didn't even stop her when she started to pull her shorts down, the older sister simply raised her hips. Ruby, for her part, went straight to work licking and sucking Yang's wet pussy. The red-haired girl stuck her tongue deep inside her sister and sucked hard her clit. Yang moaned and wiggled as she felt her orgasm building.

"Oh fuck yes Ruby! Oh god, I'm gonna come! Keep going aAAHHH!" Yang came hard providing her baby sister with loads of girlcum which she happily slurped down. "Whew… Alright, Ruby thank you. I can return the favor later but now we've really gotta-"

Ruby stood up giggling and Yang saw her turn into a tornado of red and rose petals briefly before her baby sister was proudly standing before in nothing but her boots and her hood. The girl's cute, little nipples were hard and her cock was even harder. Ruby's dick was above average, she wasn't the only one who grew, and it looked even bigger on such a small frame.

"Oh no Ruby listen to me we can't-" Yang was cut off by the cock slamming down her throat. Her throat gagged in a desperate attempt for air and to remove to long, hard object lodged in it. Unfortunately, all this achieved was a small grin from Ruby.

"Sorry to have to cut you off sis but I reeally wasn't in the mood for another excuse. Why don't you just sit back and relax this shouldn't take tooo long." Ruby winked at her big sister.

And so Yang did wait. She had struggled a bit at first, she tried to push her sister off but that just made the next thrust even stronger. Resigned to her fate Yang thought about she had got to this point. Her she was being face-fucked by her baby sister and what was she doing? Just waiting. She could easily push Ruby off and go home but she hasn't. She gagged again and again Ruby just laughed and shoved her cock deeper down Yang's throat. Yang thought that she must be a terrible sister. She should never have let it come to this. She really was becoming a pervert. The kind of girl who lets their little sister use her as a fleshlight.

Yang's cheeks burned from the humiliation and, to her dismay, from her arousal.

"Alright, Yang I've just about got your present ready." Ruby slammed her dick into her sister's throat one last time before she pulled out and started to jerk off in front of her face. Yang watched as her partner's hard shaft twitched and throbbed. A glob of precum and saliva fell onto her face. Ruby unleashed a throaty moan as she erupted all over her sister's pretty face. Cum got all over Yang her face, her tits, and even her long golden hair was coated in her baby sister's thick, white jizz.

Yang looked up at Ruby and asked: "Are you satisfied now?"

"Nope!" Ruby beamed her silver eyes flashing with ill intent "But if it makes you feel better that felt great. Now then it's time for you to get to work paying me back."

"Pay you back?! What the hell was all that then!?" Yang exclaimed cum dripping down her chin.

"Like I said that was a gift. A sign of love from one sister to another. Now enough questions. I assume you know what to do." As she said that last part Ruby raised her arms exposing her armpits to her elder sister. They were hairy and drenched in sweat from all the fucking she just did. Her armpits reeked so much that Yang thought she must not have washed them in a week at least. "I've been saving these bad girls just for you ever since you left," Ruby said proudly

"Ruby… I'm not gonna…" Yang didn't know what to do. She thought this must be a dream, a really really weird dream. Her little sister was waving her smelly armpits in her face. They smelled so bad but at the same time, they smelled distinctly like Ruby. The stench of her baby sister was filling her nose, it was all she could think about. Maybe it was her sisterly instincts but was kinda starting to like the smell. She unconsciously took a deep breath. The odor was so intense but Yang couldn't stop her self from wanting more.

Ruby watched as her big, strong sister stared at her armpits. Ruby grinned as she saw her big tits heave up and down as she took deeper and deeper breaths. Her grin grew even wider as she saw Yang's pussy start to drip. The younger sister had been waiting for this moment for so long. Now she would finally have her own pitslave, her own strong, beautiful pitslave.

"Go on, one lick couldn't hurt," she said knowing full well it wouldn't stop there.

Yang nodded slowly and moved her face even closer to Ruby's pit. She could see the individual hairs and each bead of sweat. She could feel it calling to hear the stench drawing her in. She stuck her tongue out and gave it one long lick. Yang's tongue caught a month's worth of sweat and filth. It tasted horrific. It burned her tongue and she was half-tempted to throw up. However, after her initial revulsion, Yang started to notice the subtle flavor hidden underneath. It tasted salty, the texture was slimy and wet, she noticed she had caught several hairs on accident. But most of all it tasted like Ruby. Yang could feel the essence of her baby sister filling her mouth and as she swallowed she felt her in her whole body. Yang swelled with sisterly affection and her arousal grew to match. Yang began to eagerly eat out her sister's armpit.

Ruby grew horny as well watching her older sister slurping on her filthy armpit. She knew she had gained a loyal slave for the rest of her life. She also knew she would never need to wash her pits again. Ruby entertained herself by playing with Yang's hanging boobs. They swayed side to side as she batted them back and forth.

"You know Yang you look a lot more like a cow like this, on all fours licking my pit. You even have big udders down here just like a cow. My little pitslave cow."

Yang wanted to argue, to say that she wasn't a cow or a pitslave. She was just returning a favor. Yang knew that wasn't true, not anymore. She couldn't even stop herself from cleaning her little sister's sweaty, dirty armpit. On top of all that, Yang didn't want Ruby to stop she wanted her to keep tell how much of a cow she was, a perverted failure of a big sister. All she could say as she moved to her baby sister's other reeking, hairy armpit is "Yes Mistress"

Ruby giggled "And you called me the perverted one. What kind of big sister licks her sister's sweaty pits and takes any abuse thrown at her? A slutty, pitslave of a big sister that's what."

They went on like that, Ruby teasing her sister and Yang eating it all up until finally both of Ruby's armpits were spotless. Both of the girls were beyond horny by now with Ruby's cock jumping and oozing precum and Yang's pussy dripping her juices.

"Okay pitslave only one more thing for you to do."

"Yes Mistress, anything you want."

"I want you to lay on your back, in the dirt, cow and beg me to fuck you."

Yang immediately laid down and spread her legs. She began to beg "Yes, oh yes please Mistress please fuck my wet cunt."

"Oh, are you sure? We might be late for dinner…" Ruby teased.

"Please pleeaase fuck me I'm sorry I'm such a terrible pitslut of sister. I won't ever tell you what to do again. Just please give me your hard cock."

"Hmmm… Good Enough!"

Ruby lined up her cock with her sister's soaked pussy and pushed inside. Yang felt tight around her cock but she was so dripping wet it didn't matter. Ruby began to thrust in and out.

Yang was ecstatic. Her Mistress's cock felt better than anything she'd had before. Her pussy was on fire as her sister slid back and forth. Yang moaned loudly as she was filled with dick over and over again stretching her cunt to its limits.

Ruby used her semblance to build an inhuman amount of speed which she used to plow her sister into another realm of pleasure. She watched as the blonde girl's eyes rolled back in her head as she whispered "Mistress Ruby" over and over. Ruby's cock began to twitch as she neared her second climax. As it did "Mistress" Ruby got an idea.

Yang came back to reality slowly and she realized she was still being fucked slowly by her sister. "What's going on Mistress?"

"It's nothing my dear cow I'm just about to cum in you."

Somewhere in her head, pitslave Yang thought that cumming in her pussy was a bad idea. The problem is she couldn't remember why. Why is that a bad thing? "O-okay Mistress…" she muttered.

Ruby was enjoying the look of confusion on her sister's face. She was gonna enjoy cumming in her wet cunt even more. "You sure you've got nothing to say? No protests, no nagging, not even a 'please don't'. I guess I really did scramble your brains if you're not worried about getting pregnant."

That was it! She didn't want to get pregnant! Right? As her Mistress stirred her pussy up a bit faster she wasn't sure anymore. Would it really be so bad? She'd get to raise her Mistress's child and she'd get to be close to Ruby all the time too. But wait didn't she want to do something else with her life. That's right! She was going to be a huntress! She couldn't have a baby now! "Ruby wait don-"

Ruby spurted all her sticky cream deep into her sister's womb. She had been waiting for Yang to speak up, of course. Just to deny her one last time.

Yang, on the other hand, couldn't respond as she was cumming harder than she ever had before. She screamed and moaned as her little sister filled her to the brim with semen. Eventually, she had collected herself enough to weakly ask "Why?"

Ruby laughed "What's a cow without milk?" She stood up and used Yang's hair to wipe her cock off. She then put her clothes on in another red blur. "Welp it's good to have you back sis. See ya later pitslave."

Yang watched her sister walk off towards their house. She then looked at herself. Her armpits were still wet with spit. Her tits were coated in jizz and sore from being swatted around. She could feel a mixture of semen, sweat, and saliva dripping from her face. Most of all, her pussy was full of cum and dripping. She looked at her tattered clothes on the ground covered in dirt. She looked at the sky. Yang was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Weiss go for its belly, there's no armor underneath," Ruby said helpfully.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss replied rudely.

"pig noises" interjected the boarbatusk charging up for a rolling strike. Weiss put a gravity glyph in the monster's path causing it to rebound off it onto its back. She then leaped into the air and came back down with a fierce strike to the stomach of the creature. The Grimm let out one last squeal as it faded back to dust. Weiss gave Ruby an annoyed glare and left the classroom in with a huff.

Ruby turned to Yang with a dark look in her eyes. "Hey, sis why don't you and Blake go study in the library."

"Huh? Why would we…" Yang noticed the intensity on her little sister's face. "Oh! Yeah, sure no problem! Let's go, Blake!" The blonde-haired girl lead her confused partner away as quickly as she could. She knew what was about to happen.

Weiss was just about fed up with Ruby Rose. She was an immature child with no business being the leader of a team, much less her team. She was going to go straight to Ozpin and have him correct this mistake. "Weiss!" She turned around to see the silver-eyed girl marching towards her. Except, as she got closer, Weiss didn't see the usual happy look on her face or even the sad one from just a minute ago. Ruby looked angry, not angry like earlier during her tantrum in the forest, she looked furious. A look Weiss had seen more than once but she'd never expected it to come from her.

Ruby took her teammate by the wrist and start leading her towards their dorm room. Weiss resisted "Hey! Let go of me! If you think you can intimi-" "Stop" was all she said. Weiss decided it would be best to go along for now.

They got to their room. "So what did you want?" Weiss snarked. Ruby shut the door, turned around, and let out a long sigh. Suddenly, Weiss was caught in a tornado of rose petals. She closed her eyes instinctively. By the time she opened them again, Weiss was sitting in a chair facing towards her desk. She could feel her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied to the chair. Ruby was standing in front of her smirking. "And just what is the meaning of this. I could report you for this. You better untie me right now." Ruby's smirk turned into a frown. Another flash of red and Weiss could feel something dry and smelly filling her mouth. She noticed one of Ruby's boots was off. She tried to complain but quickly realized that she couldn't speak or move her jaw at all.

"You know Weiss," Ruby walked behind her. "I tried to be nice, to be your friend." She heard Ruby opening her dresser. "I was so excited to come here. I was going to be a huntress," Clothes were being thrown around the room. "And you could've been my teammate, a part of my family." She could hear zippers closing. "But since you insist on being a spoiled bitch we're gonna do this the hard way."

Ruby stepped back into view causing the heiress's eyes to widen. Ruby was wearing a peaked cap with her rose-shaped emblem on the front, long red leather gloves, tall red high-heeled leather boots, and a black skintight leather catsuit with convenient holes cut exposing her breasts, underarms, and crotch. Weiss was in shock. Not only was her childish teammate wearing a fetish uniform but she also had a massive penis hanging between her legs!

Ruby stretched. "Ah, that's better. I was tired of being cooped in those clothes all day." She looked down at the surprise and confusion on her partner's face. "What are you surprised by the way your innocent little leader is dressed? Jealous maybe? Or could it be you didn't know about my special friend down here? Well, don't you worry Ms. Schnee you and her are gonna get to know each other real soon. But for now, I have better ideas" Ruby grinned.

Weiss recoiled as Ruby raised her hand. She was surprised to feel, not a slap but the red-haired girl softly caressing her smooth skin. "Mmm so soft and silky. Just what I'd expect from a stupid brat who has never had to work a day in her life." Weiss scowled and pulled away from her. Ruby frowned and grabbed her face more forcefully causing her cheeks to squish. "Just as arrogant as I'd expect too." Ruby moved hands down caressing her shoulders and arms while simultaneously pushing her jacket away. "But fret not for I shall fix both of those problems." Weiss was starting to get worried, she had thought Ruby was just trying to scare her into apologizing in a really weird and perverted way. However, as the leather-clad freak in front of her started to pull down her top, she wasn't so sure.

As the prize of Weiss's perky breasts came into view, Ruby licked her lips she was going to enjoy this. She ran her gloved hand over the snobby girl's chest. She could feel the little nubs jiggle ever so slightly as she gave them a flick. She leaned forward kissing those her cute boobs all over. Ruby was very pleased playing with Weiss's chest. She was less pleased when she looked up to see her toy staring back at her with fear, disgust, and anger in her eyes. "Not having fun with this game princess, then how 'bout another."

Ruby disappeared behind her again but returned quickly this time, holding something in her hand. The thing in question was the case to Weiss's weapon, Myrtenaster. This confused Weiss. There was nothing in there but-. The heiress shivered as Ruby pulled out a raw fire Dust crystal. The younger girl stared a while at the red rock in her hands before dropping the crystal with a yelp, her leather glove smoking. She smiled wickedly and picked it up again. "I think this will work nicely."

Ruby put the gem against Weiss's arm and once again channeled her aura into it, though less than before. She felt it grow warm as the other girl tried to move her delicate skin away. "Now now, no squirming" Ruby teased. She slid the crystal all over her arms, chest, and neck. The stone left a red trail wherever it touched that was swiftly erased as Weiss's aura repaired the damage. But Ruby wasn't after the pain and her smile widened as she got what she really wanted, Weiss began to sweat.

She's gone crazy, Weiss thought. I pushed her too far and now she's gonna kill me. She could feel the burning sensation as it traveled across her body. I should get out of here but how could I. She's faster than me and even if she wasn't I'm stuck to this chair. Weiss had closed her eyes in defeat when she felt an extremely peculiar feeling. She looked down and… Ruby was licking her armpits!? Maybe the younger girl really had gone crazy or maybe she's just that big a pervert.

Ruby savored the taste of her partner's sweat. It was so clean and refined, much different than hers or Yang's. And they smelled so nice! Pure pheromones filled the girl's nose causing her nipples to harden and her dick to twitch. She greedily licked more, sticking her tongue deep into her pits. They were smooth and soft, not a wrinkle on them and as snow white as the rest of her. "Oh, Weiss! I should have done this sooner!" She gave each pit a long lick. "If I had known you had these things all along." She sniffed deeply. "I'd have said screw initiation these are much more important."

Weiss didn't know what to say, not that she could speak. No one had ever said anything to her about her armpits much less compliment them. She was just about starting to regain hope of getting out of here in one piece when the perverted girl stood up. "But don't think that means you're off the hook. I have to finish giving you your punishment." Weiss watched as Ruby tossed aside the red crystal in her hand and pulled out a yellow one. She desperately yelled into her gag as the sadist put the gem against her nipple. Tears began to well in her eyes as the sharp bite of electricity flowed through her. She was definitely going to kill her.

"Calm down you big baby, a little zap never hurt anyone. Hell, it even helps Nora so just relax it'll be over before you it." She was lying of course. Ruby planned to drag this out as long as she could and as Weiss jolted again she thought it could go on a long time. She did keep going. She delivered shock after shock all over her body laughing as her victim jumped and struggled until finally, the white-haired girl's aura began to flicker.

Weiss wasn't afraid anymore; she wasn't sad or mad either. As the tears dried on the elegant girl's face she didn't feel anything but helpless. There simply wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't escape especially with her aura gone now so she just sat at took shock after shock in utter silence.

Ruby could see that she wasn't getting a reaction anymore. "Alright, that's enough shocks for one day. There's just one more thing I'd like to try out." Ruby replaced the crystal in her hand with a large blue one. "That's right ice dust for ice queen!" Weiss's blue eyes stared back at her blankly. "Nothin' huh, fine then I know how to bring the life back into you."

She could feel the bitter cold sinking deep into her flesh traveling down her spine as it moved up and down her back, arms, and neck. She felt the sock in her mouth freeze causing her teeth to chatter. Through all this, she endured shivering in silence a placid look on her face. Weiss was hurtled back to reality by a massive blast of cold; it felt like an icicle had been shoved up her-. She looked down and screamed as she saw that Ruby had torn off her skirt and shoved the huge rock in her vagina. The freezing chill rose up into her core causing her to shudder and squirm.

"Well look who's back with the living. Now I can finally get on with the final part of your punishment." Ruby left the crystal in her partner's cunt and took out her scroll. She started to record and set it up facing the two of them. Weiss saw what she was doing and turned away blushing. "Don't be camera shy Weiss," Ruby teased. "I'm sure all your friends and family are going to love seeing all the fun you're having at Beacon. So let's make sure to put on a good show!" After saying this Ruby gave her teammate's armpit and good long sniff and lick.

As Weiss's crotch froze, her cheeks burned. This is so humiliating, she thought. I'm sitting here tied to a chair, a dirty sock in my mouth, my own dust lodged inside me, and being licked in the armpit by a pervert two years younger than me. I can't let her show this video to anyone, it would ruin my life. Weiss was thinking of ways to steal Ruby's scroll when the other girl stood up.

Ruby looked down at the sloppy mess she'd just made of her captive's pit and she had a very lewd idea. She took her hard cock in her hand and lined it up behind Weiss's armpit. She made sure the camera had a good view as she slid her dick into the crevice between arm and body. Ruby's saliva made a fantastic lubricant as she sawed back and forth. With her arms behind her back, Weiss's body squeezed down just right on the dominatrix's throbbing dick. "This feels soo good" Ruby moaned. "Fucking an heiress's armpit is the best thing I've ever done in my entire life. How about you Ms. Schnee, having fun yet?"

Weiss was not having fun, she'd never had less fun in her entire life. Her whole face was a bright shade of red. She thought that this must be a dream, things like this weren't supposed to happen to her. She was the future head of the Schnee Dust Company and she was being used like a sex doll by a little girl.

"Oh dear, it seems you're not enjoying this position. I know one you'll enjoy much more. Just remember _**you asked for this**_."

Weiss felt Ruby pull out from under her. She watched the red-haired girl grab her scroll and point it at her face. Ruby grabbed her penis and held it inches in front of Weiss's face. It was dripping with all kinds of nasty fluids and it smelled just as bad. "Open up Weiss!" Ruby paused a moment. "Oh, right the gag." Weiss was considering the sanity of the girl in front of her again as she said: "Plan B then!" Weiss didn't think she could feel any more shame but as her smiling partner began to rub her disgusting thing all over her face she was proven wrong.

Ruby listened to her pet's muffled protests with a mixture of amusement and lust. Weiss's makeup smeared and ran as her face was coated in sweat, spit, and precum. "You know I think you look much prettier like this." Ruby laughed as Weiss began to tear up again. She could feel her arousal reaching its peak and not wanting to waste it she pulled back slightly and jerked her cock quickly. She made sure to get a good close up of Weiss's face as she covered it in cum.

Weiss was miserable; she'd been humiliated and tortured. She just wanted this all to end. "Alright, that's the end." Weiss looked up in surprise as Ruby put down her scroll. "Imma untie you know but just know that if you try to tell anyone about our little game today I can fix everything before they could even open the door and besides nobody would believe you. Understand?" Weiss nodded her head vigorously, anything to make this stop. "Okie dokie" she untied her. Weiss immediately took the crystal and sock out of here, her jaw and crotch were gonna be sore for days. She then got up to go to the bathroom; she was going to hide in there until Yang and Blake got back and then she was running as far away from Vale as possible. She didn't make it two steps before Ruby, who was sitting on Weiss's bed, called out "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I was just going to wash my face" Weiss stammered. "Nah nah nah, I said your punishment was over I didn't say we were through. Why don't you come on over here? I've got something I want you to do."

Weiss was conflicted. On one hand, she obviously didn't want anything to do with Ruby but on the other hand, she really didn't want to make her mad again. "N-no that's okay…"

"No? It wasn't a question Weiss. Or do you still think you don't have to listen to your team leader?" Ruby asked threateningly. "No! I'm sorry. I'll do as you asked." Weiss started to walk over to her. "Wait." She stopped. "Since you wanted to take your time obeying me you should take your time getting over her. Crawl." Weiss hesitated a moment before getting down on all fours and crawling towards Ruby. "Ha! You look just like a pig crawling on the ground covered in filth. How about it Weiss want to be my pig?"

Weiss didn't respond as she reached Ruby's feet. The younger girl raised one leather boot right in front of her face. She thought she was going to kick her but instead Ruby simply said "Lick". Weiss didn't know what else to do so she gave the tiniest of licks to the top of the boot. "Aw, you can do better than that. Come on really taste it." Weiss licked it longer this time. It didn't really taste like anything but even still she could feel her shame rising again.

"That's a good girl." Ruby enjoyed watching her perfect teammate literally licking her boots. It was time to move on to the next part of her plan. She'd thoroughly broken the older girl but now she was going to make her a loyal slave. "That's enough of that." Ruby lowered her foot. "Now come and lay across my lap." Weiss refused to look at her partner but obediently crawled across her lap. "Goood. I knew you had it in you to be a good teammate. Now just hold still." A loud smack filled the room as Ruby spanked Weiss's ass hard enough to leave a handprint. Weiss let out a yelp and another as she was struck again.

"Ow. Stop it!" Another smack "You said I did good" smack "So why are you-" smack another yelp "punishing me?"

"No particular reason. I just felt like it. As your leader and soon to be Mistress, I reserve the right to use your body as I see fit. Understand?" Weiss remained silent as Ruby spanked her several more times. "I. Said. Do. You. Understand?" Each word was followed by a hard smack. Weiss managed to squeak out a "Yes". "Yes, what?" "Yes, M-Mistress!"

Weiss's backside burned worse than the dust did, she was willing to say whatever Ruby wanted to make her stop hitting her fragile butt. "That wasn't too hard now, was it. Here sit up, I'll even give you a reward." Weiss sat up gingerly and thought that she wasn't going to like this "reward". Her thoughts were confirmed when Ruby raised her arms revealing the sweaty, hairy nightmare underneath. "Go ahead, enjoy." Weiss had a feeling that this wasn't an offer. She avoided making eye contact as she leaned in closer. The smell alone was enough to make her sick, how was she supposed to do this. She resolved to just go for it before Ruby got mad again. Her tongue entered a foul jungle of filth and sweat. Her body begged her not to but she gave the armpit a long lick. She regretted it immediately, she would gladly be shocked a thousand times before she ever did that again. The putrid stench filled her mouth and nose traveling into her brain. She could feel her mind shutting down to protect itself from the trauma. But oddly enough Weiss could also feel the sting of Ruby's spanks dull slightly and the chill that was still in her spine warmed.

Ruby really had no idea how or why her pits did this to people. She saw the look of revulsion on Weiss's face turn to confusion. The leather-clad leader supposed that maybe all the pain combined with the mind-numbing smell of her armpits had scrambled Weiss's brain to mush. The silly girl hadn't even noticed that it was her own slowly returning aura that was healing her wounds, not that Ruby was gonna tell her. As Weiss continued to stare at her armpit Ruby said "Go on. I know you want another."

Weiss had no idea why she did it but she leaned in for another lick. Maybe it wasn't quite as terrible as she had thought. Ruby's sweat had a certain alluring quality to it. Weiss felt her pain go away as her head filled with pheromones. Another lick and she thought this wasn't so bad at all. In fact, she wanted another and this time really drove her tongue deep into her leader's armpit. As Weiss savored the flavor of sweat on her tongue she felt a familiar heat between her legs. She was getting turned on by licking Ruby's armpit. Maybe she was the one going crazy. But it wasn't really that weird was it, she was just enjoying another Another body. Another long, deep lick and Weiss wasn't even mad at Ruby anymore. She was just trying to be a good leader. Weiss moved to Ruby's other stinky pit. She took a deep whiff and saw stars as the stench short-circuited her brain. Her pussy and mouth began to drool as she licked it all over.

I've got a pretty good life, Ruby thought. I'm a badass warrior already and now I've got two girls addicted to my pits. "Hey, Weiss you having fun?" "Yesh Mishtresh." "Yeah, I thought so." She looked down at the girl's sopping pussy then looked up at her drooling mouth. Ruby's cock twitched in anticipation. She let Weiss finish cleaning her and said: "Get on your knees it's blowjob time."

"Yes, Mistress." Weiss looked up at Ruby and couldn't remember why she'd ever been afraid of her, she clearly just wanted to be her friend. The snow-white girl got down on her knees face to face with Ruby's massive dick. She didn't know why she disliked it either. Before it smelled awful but now it just smelled like the rest of her kind Mistress. Weiss opened her mouth and gave the cock a long lick from base to tip. All of the slightly dried juices tasted so good on her tongue, she wanted the whole thing in her mouth right now!

Ruby watched as her petite teammate tried to swallow her rod whole, she couldn't take deeper than halfway. She relaxed and enjoyed the warm feeling of her partner's mouth. Weiss's head bobbed up and down which felt amazing but she still wasn't making any progress. The older girl popped the dick out of her mouth and stroked it as she sucked on Ruby's big balls. Ruby decided to help out her new pet. She took hold of Weiss's ponytail and pushed her head hard on her cock. She gagged and sputtered. Ruby used her semblance to rapidly fuck her face but still, her cock just wouldn't go down all the way. However, Ruby couldn't complain her cute, little snow angel was trying her best to make her Mistress feel good, massaging her balls and even playing with her ass a bit.

Weiss could feel it coming; her Mistress's beautiful cock was throbbing in her mouth as it slammed into the back of her throat. "Oh fuck here comes Weiss! Hold it in your mouth I want to see it!" She held still as Ruby came. A few shots went directly down her to her stomach nut she caught the rest in her mouth or at least as much as she could before it started to spill out. Weiss looked up at her Mistress, pure adoration in her eyes and cum in her mouth. Weiss's tastebuds were alight as pure Ruby imprinted on her soft mind. "That's a good girl. You can swallow now." She enjoyed the feeling as all the gobs of semen slid down her throat. She wiped up whatever was on her face and ate that as well. She was happy she had pleased Ruby but she was disappointed she couldn't take all of her.

Ruby was exhausted. "Alright Weiss I'm pretty tired you can-" Weiss had thrown herself at Ruby. The young Mistress felt her new pitslave hugging her tightly and planting kisses on her neck. Now it was her turn to be surprised. "Weiss what are you doing?" she asked.

"I… I-I'm so sorry Mistress," the older girl began. "You were just trying to be nice and I said all those horrible things to you." Tears welled in her blue eyes as she. "I don't have many friends and I didn't know what to do so I just shut you out and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you have to do things the hard way. I promise from now I'll be the best teammate and slave you'll ever have."

Ruby was ready for a lot of things when she closed the door to this room but this wasn't one of them. Ruby's heart softened as she listened to her partner's story. Weiss clung to her tightly and sobbed. She must have needed to do this for a long time, Ruby thought. The red-haired huntress felt any anger she had left for the crying girl melt away. She lifted the girl's chin and looked deep into her eyes. She saw old walls crumbling down and a little, scared girl underneath. "It's gonna be alright. There's no need to cry. I'm your Mistress and your family now and as long as you keep that promise that will never change. Plus I was probably gonna do that at some point anywhere I'm a bit sadistic like that." With that, Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss in for a kiss.

Weiss's tongue explored every inch of her Mistress's mouth and she returned the favor. She moaned Ruby's hands roamed all over her body, pinching her nipples and teasing her clit. Weiss went to heaven as she licked and sucked on the younger girl's armpits. Ruby returned the favor and Weiss enjoyed the slight tickling sensation of tongue meeting pit. Weiss was in awe of her Mistress's generosity when she dragged her tongue down and began to slurp her soaked pussy.

Weiss's cunt tasted good, better than her pits even. It was elegant and her juices easily slid down her throat. The heiress grabbed handfuls of her sheets as Ruby brought her to orgasm. Ruby moved back up and kissed Weiss deeply letting her taste herself. "I don't know how you did but I think you may have cracked your Mistress's heart open. You have truly pleased me today Weiss."

"Your words are too kind, Mistress. I haven't even properly apologized yet." "Weiss I said you didn-" "Shh just lay back and let me take care of our special friend please." Ruby laid back and waited as Weiss straddled her, pussy hovering just above cock. "I love you, Mistress," she said as she slid all of her lover's length deep inside her. Weiss felt truly happy for the first time in years, she was finally connected as intimately as possible with the girl she adored. She slowly began to move up and down, shivering with pleasure as each inch pumped in and out of her tight slit.

The two girls moaned in ecstasy. Eventually, they picked sped Weiss slamming her hips down as Ruby thrust upwards until they met with a wet slap just to do it all over again. Weiss slumped forward and Ruby caught her, covering her in kisses as they embraced. It was all too soon when Ruby felt that familiar peak again. "Wei~ss I-I'm gonna-" Weiss's could feel it too her own climax just around the corner. "Yes, pleeaase do i~t fill me with your LOVE!" She kissed her partner on the mouth until with one final meeting they came together.

"thank you… Mistress…" Weiss's whispered before falling asleep on top of Ruby. The silver-eyed leader would've been content to pass out too if she hadn't heard the doorknob turning.

Ruby had never pushed her semblance that far before but as the rest of her team entered the room they found Ruby sitting at her desk studying and the room in perfect condition. "Hey, Ruby. Where's Weiss?" asked Blake. "She's in the shower." It was true they could hear the water running. "Were the two of you able to work things out?" Yang asked looking her baby sister in the eyes. Ruby just smiled and said, "Yup we talked it out and she's agreed to listen to her Mis-I mean her leader."


	3. Side Chapter: Velvet

Ruby was trying her hardest to ignore whatever Professor Oobleck was talking about today. He droned on about the founding of the huntsmen academies or something. It was all shit she had heard before. Ruby put her arms up and reminisced on all the fun she had last night. Blake had to go into Vale to buy a new bow; Ruby had taken a pair of scissors to her old one hoping to get that very reaction. While she was away, Ruby had spent some quality time with her two slaves. Just thinking about it started to get her all hot and bothered. She was thankful for her loose skirt, it hid her growing erection.

Velvet had a bit of a secret. She liked girls' armpits. She was into guys and she loved her boyfriend and partner Yatsuhashi but whenever she could see or smell a girl's pits she couldn't help being turned on. It was no surprise then that she had trouble concentrating in class when a red-haired girl in front of her put her arms behind her head. Velvet couldn't see her underarms through her jacket but she could definitely smell them. The girl's stench surrounded a large area around her; Velvet thought that she must not have showered in days. As everyone else around the girl recoiled in disgust, Velvet took long, deep breaths both to control herself and to get more of that musky odor. Yats was in for a fun night.

The bell shook Ruby from her memories. She started to gather her things when she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned around to see a lone rabbit faunus girl quickly looking away. "Interesting…" she muttered to herself. She told her team she was going to talk with Oobleck and to go on without her. After most everyone had left she went up to the brown-haired girl. "Hiya," Ruby put on a cheerful face "I don't think we've met before have we?"

"Uh, no we haven't" the girl replied.

"That's what I thought. If it isn't to much trouble, would you mind answering a few questions of mine? I'm afraid I didn't quite understand the material today."

"Sure, I've got time…" Velvet was starting to worry this girl had found her out.

"Alright! First of all, why were you staring at me?" Ruby asked this while remaining as bright and cute as ever. "I-I wasn't I d-didn't…" the girl struggled to deny the claim. "That's not what I asked. I asked why not if." Truthfully, Ruby had no idea if she had the right person but as the other girl's face began to blush she was pretty sure she was right. "It's okay if you did I just wanna know why?" The timid girl looked at the floor and whispered an apology. "No really I wanna know what you saw in me. What is my hair? My ass? Do you just like the way the uniform looks on me?" The girl's face was bright red "I didn't s-see anything" her words were even quieter. It was clear to Ruby that she wasn't getting anything more from her. She looked at herself. What was it, she thought. Something must have captured her interest. She looked at the girl's face. The rabbit girl was visibly mortified but still, she breathed in and out at a slow, steady pace. Ruby started to connect the dots. She leaned into her shoulder and sniffed, her pits smelled. She hadn't noticed because they always smelled. Ruby was a lucky girl. "Say, you wouldn't have happened to have been smelling my pits would you?"

Velvet had been found out. "yes" her voice was barely audible. "Yes?! You were! You like the scent of my armpits!" the other girl laughed. "p-please don't tell anyone." The last thing Velvet needed was another thing to be bullied for. "Sure sure. But I want you to answer my next question honestly okay?" Velvet didn't say anything, she was hoping the girl would just leave. "Okay, so what I wanna know next is do you want to see them?" This was followed by the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Velvet looked up to see that the girl had taken off her jacket and hood, and was in the midst of unbuttoning her vest. Velvet was confused, was this girl really offering what she thought she was. "Well miss rabbit what do you think? Want to get acquainted with the pits that captivate you so?" Velvet stared at the girl, the armpits of her white shirt was soaked in sweat making them slightly transparent. She could smell the reek of them much stronger now filling her nose. As much as she wanted to say no and forget this ever happened instead she found herself giving a slight nod.

Ruby wasted no time ripping open her shirt, exposing her pits to the girl. A nearly visible puff of stench flowed out finding its home in the bunny girl. Sweat dripped down her armpits getting caught in the curly hairs. Ruby was amused by the almost entranced look on the girl's face.

Velvet was fixated on the lovely armpit in front of her. She had spent a good deal of her life looking at armpits but she'd never seen one so perfect before. She felt her arousal spike as she focused on its many hairs and the juicy folds just behind them. She admired the pit's wonderful waterfall of sweat. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the slight buzzing feeling in her head. She would be content just watching it for the rest of her life. However, Velvet was determined not to take things further, she didn't want to betray her boyfriend after all.

Ruby smiled as the faunus eye-fucked her pit. She'd never met another natural armpit fetishist before. The silver-eyed girl couldn't wait any longer to make a new pitslave. "Okay last question my friend, do you want to taste my pits?" Ruby had expected an emphatic yes but was confused to see the girl continue staring silently. "Hello? Earth to rabbit, can you hear me?" "N-no… that's okay…" was all the quiet girl said in reply. That was strange, no one had ever resisted her pits at point-blank range. She should be drooling all over them at just the thought but instead, she just stared and huffed its odor. Ruby guessed that the girl's bashful nature was what was holding her back or maybe she just had more practice controlling herself around pits.

Velvet was starting to get dizzy from the effort of remaining passive; she so desperately wanted to lean forward and devour the other girl's sweaty pits. Just a few more seconds she told herself then I'll get up, thank the girl, and leave. Just a few more whiffs, in and out in and out. Alright just gotta stand up now. I'm going to stop staring at her pit not and stand up. Maybe just one more. Okay, this wasn't working. Velvet continued to try to will herself to move but no matter what she did she found herself staring and breathing. The pit moved even closer to her hovering less than an inch away from her face. Her breathing grew ragged and her mind was blank except for one thought: don't do it, Don't Do It, DON'T DO IT, **DO IT, **_**DO IT, **__**DOOO IIIT**_!

Ruby was amazed by the rabbit-eared girl's fortitude. She was about to just force herself on her when the perverted girl thrust her nose into her mess of hair and started licking up the sweat like she was dying of thirst. It was like the girl was suddenly possessed, she needily sucked Ruby's pit dry in only a few seconds. Even still she continued to bury her tongue deep inside looking for any flavor she missed. Ruby decided she wanted to keep this one. "Hey rabbit, what's your name?" The girl moaned as she nibbled on one of many wrinkles. Ruby pulled the girl off her pit and slapped her across the face. "Pay attention! Name. Now." The girl's eyes rolled back in her head and her whole body shook as she said: "it's Ve~eelllvve~et". "Velvet? You mean like Velvet Scarlatina? Like team CFVY Velvet?! Ruby laughed, she had one of the best huntresses at Beacon maybe even all of Remnant eating out the palm of her… well, armpit. This little bunny was definitely a keeper!

Velvet could finally think a little after that orgasm. As strange as it was, Velvet was a kind of proud to be recognized but she realized she hadn't gotten her new "friend"'s name. "... and how about you?" "The name's Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY," the peppy girl declared "but you can just call me Mistress." Velvet felt her afterglow fade away when she heard that. She wasn't to keen on being enslaved by a girl she just met. "I think I'll stick with Ruby thanks and I also think our talk is finished so if you'll excuse me…" Before she could stand up, Ruby shoved her other armpit in front of Velvet. "Aw, are you sure? I've got a whole 'nother load of sweat and filth with your name on it." The faunus girl felt the haze return to her mind and her thoughts slowed down. I've got to go before-. Another rip and Velvet blacked out. When she came back to reality both of Ruby's pits where spotless and Velvet's cunt was soaked. "So I was wondering are all faunus like this or are you just a freak, because wow you know how to service a girl well." Velvet was so ashamed of herself, she had lost control not once but twice. The worst part was how good it made her feel to just submit to this human girl's wants and desires. "Speaking of which," Ruby leaned back against a desk and spread her legs, "you wouldn't mind taking care of this for me would you." Velvet looked down to see a huge dick swing into view. She couldn't believe her eyes, such a big thing on such a small girl. The tip was inches away from her mouth, glistening with precum. It looked like it would taste delicious and as its scent reached her nose she thought it smelled like rose petals. Velvet needed to suck it, all she could think about was that massive dick slamming down her throat making her cum over and over. It was so big, bigger than any dick she had ever seen. Not that the shy girl had seen many but it was certainly bigger than- "Yatsuhashi!" Velvet snapped out of her daze. She leaped to her feet, grabbed her stuff, and quickly ran out of the room before she did anything else she'd regret.

Ruby grinned. "Very interesting indeed…"

Ruby had spent the past few days studying her target and now she believed she had a plan to get some more "alone time" with the bunny girl. Velvet was with her team most of the day but there was a time late in the afternoon when she would go to a special class for students with more complicated weapons. This means that she would have to travel to a less populated part of the school. It was here that Ruby planned to strike. Ruby hid in a supply closet and waited for her prey to come down the hall. Her dick stiffened when she saw the girl. It only took a second before she had the brown-haired girl in the small room.

Ruby stood between her and the door. "Hey Velvet." The timid girl looked like she might die of fright. "Ruby! How did you…" "Don't worry about it. I just wanted the chance to talk to you about before."

Velvet briefly collected herself before saying: "Look Ruby, I just want you to know before you start that I already have a boyfriend."

Apparently, Ruby thought, I'm not the only one who was prepared for this reunion. Of course, she had figured as much, dating your teammates is pretty common after all. "Yatsuhashi right? Yeah, I get that and I don't want to come between you two. I apologize for the way I acted. It's just I'd never met someone else who liked armpits."

The faunus girl looked surprised but she relaxed a bit. "I see… it's okay Ruby… I probably should have said something sooner. Let's just put this behind us alright… look I've gotta get to class now but maybe we can talk later."

The first part of Ruby's plan had gone very well; she had built a bit of trust between the two of them. Now she took a step towards Velvet and started the next part. "Actually I was wondering… if you wanted to do it again." The older girl frowned and shook her head. "Ruby, I just said-" "I know," she interrupted "I know you've got a boyfriend but I promise I won't take it any further this time. Come on, I think we could really help each other out."

Velvet still didn't trust the girl in front of her. She sounded sincere but Velvet remembered how she had acted before. She had toyed with her and never once asked Velvet how she had felt. However, Velvet had also been craving that feeling of submission again. She had tried to satisfy her urges with Yats but he was just to gentle with her and he could never give her the sweaty delight she really wanted. She was afraid that if she said no now she would never in her life again be able to feel those peaks of pleasure again. It was this thought that finally pushed her to say: "Okay, I'll do it but you have to swear not to go any further than armpits."

This shit is too easy to get away with. "I swear. I promise you won't regret this." And that's one promise I plan to keep. Ruby raised her arm and undid a button on each that unleashed her armpits on the girl. "Oh wow…" the perverted girl looked surprised. "Yeah, it's a handy feature so I don't have to rip my clothes. I got it done at a tailor shop in town called "Cinderella's". Pretty cool right." Velvet started to get the same look in her eyes as before. "Yeah…" "Well, what are you waiting for?"

With that, Velvet dug in. Her nose sunk deep into the tender skin, it's hairs tickling her. Musk filled her lungs in great heaving breaths. Almost instantly, her pussy was wet and she began to softly moan. She wrapped her lips around a good chunk of pit and sucked hard. Her stomach filled with sweat and filth as she greedily slurped. Velvet's brain was overwhelmed by delight. Maybe that's why she didn't see anything wrong when Ruby asked: "Why don't you get your pits out as well Velvet? It's only fair right?" That made sense right? Her she was having the time of her life while poor Ruby could only watch. "Oh, but since I'm sure you don't want to rip your shirt you should just take it off." Velvet stepped back a bit. That wasn't right, was it? It was so hard to think. The small room had already filled with pit stink making it impossible for her to focus.

"Here, I know what my pits do to you so I'll help you." In a flash of red, Velvet was down to just her bra. Ruby could see the poor bunny was confused. "Why don't you just relax and let me have a turn." Ruby raised the girl's arms and inspected her armpits. They had a bit stubble and weren't particularly sweaty. Ruby leaned in for a sniff, the faint flowery deodorant did a poor job of masking their pungent aroma. To be honest, Ruby had seen better but that didn't stop her from giving each pit a good licking. Done for now, the young rose looked up at her current pet. Velvet was whining quietly and staring at her pits with clear need in her eyes. "Oh I see, you weren't finished yet. Let me get a bit more comfortable and you can continue" Ruby knelt to the ground and was quickly joined by the faunus. Ruby sighed with content as part two of her plan came to a close.

Velvet had just moved on to Ruby's second pit. A whole new wave of satisfaction rolled through her body as the fresh sweat hit her tongue. The haze of stench continued to fill the room causing her to lose even more brainpower. This didn't bother her though, she just kept licking and licking until finally there was nothing more to lick. She looked up at the red girl sadly. "Aw, did you run out of pit juice pet." She stood up. "Don't worry I've got a big, hard carrot for you to suck on instead." Velvet didn't really register what she had heard for several seconds and by then she was face to face with Ruby's gigantic member once again.

The bunny girl started to protest: "B-but you said…". Ruby was starting to tire of this girl's stubbornness. "I know what I said pet. It was a lie. I lied. To keep you hear. And you stepped right into my snare, just like a stupid rabbit should." Velvet started to speak again: "I can't betray him…". "Right your "boyfriend". I'll tell you what little bunny." She used her scroll to take a picture. The girl woke from her daze as she realized what Ruby was doing. "I'll make a bet with you. If you win you get to leave and I won't bother you or your darling ever again. But if you lose you are going to become my loyal pitslave and serve me whenever I call on you. Deal?" "Okay but-" "Alright so all you have to do is tell me his name."

Velvet was surprised by the apparent ease of this task. Was she serious? How could I possibly not know the name of my own boyfriend? "Okay… his name is-"

Velvet stopped because she felt something wet underneath her arms. Ruby was licking away at her armpits. "Don't mind me, just passing the time. Go ahead and tell me his name."

Did she really think that would be enough to distract me? Well whatever, soon enough I'll be on my way out of here. "My boyfriend's name is-"

She was interrupted again, this time the cocky girl had grabbed her boobs and was fondling them roughly. "Come on Velvet it's a simple question. Just answer it and you can get out of here."

That's easy for you to say. The small room they were in had long since been filled with stench and pheromones. Velvet had a hard time focusing on anything but the feeling in her tits. But it didn't matter, she just had to say it. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a small moan. Ruby had removed her bra and was nibbling on her nipple. Focus dammit. "Hi-his name, it's…"

Pits were on either side of her head now. Their fumes were so strong. It overpowered Velvet's already weakened mind. "What's wrong? If you like the guy so much you should be able to say his name."

I want them so bad. But I can't. Why can't I just have a lick? It's because of him. My boyfriend is what was keeping me from those scrumptious pits. But that's good, right? I wanted to see him right? I wanted to say something. To him? No, about him? What about him? His… his…. his name. Right! "Name is…"

Ruby's cock swayed back and forth in front of her face. Velvet's eyes followed it intensely. Her lips parted slightly as she licked them. The light slowly faded from her eyes as she desperately fought against herself. "Last chance, little rabbit. Tell me a name or this cock will own you for the rest of your life."

Cooock. It smells good. It looks so goood. I need…. I need to say something. I need to beg for cock. I want it in me. I want to cum. I… name. Names. I need name. Boy friend name. Boy friend. Cock friend. Cockfriend is Ruby. I need cockfriend Ruby's cock. Cooock.

Velvet wrapped her lips around Ruby's throbbing hard schlong. "I see you've made your choice." Ruby looked at the girl hungrily sucking her dick. She waved a hand in front of her face, no reaction. She wasn't thinking about anything but cock. Ruby decided to help the girl out by grabbing her head and shoving herself deep inside her. Surprisingly, her dick easily slid all the way down Velvet's throat until Ruby's balls met her chin. "That's a good slave. Now just hold still while I fuck your face."

She did as her Mistress told her and held perfectly still, even as her throat was slammed into over and over. Her mind was still as well, not a single thought crossed her mind as she was violated. A puddle of her own juices had formed around her. "Oooh fuck, slave. Play with your tits for me." Her hands cupped her breasts and she pinched her nipples. She moaned causing a pleasant vibration in her Mistress's cock. That cock continued to slide in and out of her mouth as her body's pleasure grew and grew. "Get ready for my cum bunny rabbit!" A primal hunger arose in the girl as rope after rope of thick, smelly jizz shot down her throat. There was so much of it that it began to overflow out of her mouth and onto her tits.

Ruby pulled out of her new pitslave's throat, leaving her to mindlessly drool all over herself. The young mistress looked at the puddle on the floor. "I guess you should come too." Immediately, cum began to pour out from the faunus girl's skirt. That's cool, Ruby thought, also a bit concerning. "Stop that." The flow stopped. Ruby noticed that her pet still hadn't stopped playing with her tits. "Put your hands down too." This wasn't good. Had she broken another girl? And a member of team CVFY no less. She could get in a lot of trouble for this "Hey can you hear me?" "Yes, Mistress." Okay, she thought, that's good at least. "Can you tell me what you're thinking right now?" "Nothing Mistress." That's what I thought you'd say. I need a plan to fix her brain or she'll be a vegetable for the rest of her life. Ruby looked down at her still hard dick. And I've got a really stupid idea.

Pitslave waited without emotion as the cum dried on her face. Her Mistress ordered her to get on all fours. She felt her soaked skirt and panties being pulled down. She felt her Mistress's cock begin to push inside her. Her pussy stretched to fit all of her. Slow waves of warm pleasure began to radiate from her cunt as it was filled to the brim. A long moan escaped her lips when her Mistress began to move. Mistress gave her ass a hard slap. She remained motionless as her Mistress picked up speed. The only sign that she was still conscious was the grunts of pleasure she made every time the cock bottomed out inside her. Her Mistress was now moving at speeds most humans cannot achieve. Her ecstasy peaked and she came all over her Mistress's cock. Her Mistress got even faster, she could no longer tell when the cock was in or out. The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room and the scent of sex was all around her. Already another orgasm was building in her. She dreamed about being her Mistress's perfect pet; she would crawl alongside her Mistress on a leash and she would be stuffed full of the cock whenever she desired. She came again thinking about being fucked in the ass by her Mistress. Her speed increased again and she felt more stings as she was spanked again. She hoped Ruby came soon, she wanted to be filled with her Mistress's children. "f-f-fuck… mee…." "What, ah, was that, oh fuck, slave?" The light came back into Velvet's eyes as she yelled: "Fuck me! Breed me! I want to feel your seed spray directly into my womb! Please Mistress, give me your babies! Fill your slave to the brim with your cum!"

Her slave's words pushed Ruby over the edge and she shot her spunk into the bunny girl. At the same time, her pet's cunt spasmed and squirted as she came for the third time. Both girls collapsed into a pile of flesh, sweat, and cum. Ruby was exhausted, she had drained most of her aura using her semblance. But as she looked into the girl's brown eyes it seemed like her gamble had worked. "Soo… is my bunny feeling better?" "Much better now that I'm full of your cum." The two of them giggled, "Right, but is your head still working properly?" The older girl thought a moment. "Well I just gave away my freedom to a girl I hardly know and I cheated on Yats but other than that I think I'm good. Speaking of which I assume he's not to be my boyfriend anymore, right?" Ruby laughed, "Nah, it's cool." The rabbit girl looked surprised. "Really?" "Yeah, just make sure you never choose him over me." Velvet wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Of course, Mistress."

**Author's Note: **Did you know that rabbits can and do die of fright all the time? They're very timid creatures. Also, sorry for taking so long to get this out and sorry if you were waiting on Blake's chapter, I've got it outlined but it'll prolly be a couple of days. Also also, it's looking like RT is gonna cancel RWBY Chibi and I just want to say that's some bullshit. Anyway, see y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Weiss had a very important decision in front of her, it could make or break your reputation forever. She walked up to Ruby, perhaps her Mistress could help her in this delicate situation. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." She couldn't wait to hear her opinion.

Ruby stared at the identical gray squares in front of her. "Aren't they both the same?" What a waste of time. One of her teammates was running herself into the ground and Weiss was thinking about tablecloths. Sometimes she wondered if the white-haired girl was as smart as her grades said she was.

Weiss couldn't believe this, she had just posed a life-changing question and Ruby had just tossed it aside. Unless… of course, she was trying to tell her that small things like the tablecloth don't matter. Yes, that must be i. "I don't even know why I asked." She walked away to continue setting up the dance for tomorrow night.

Yang was carrying a gigantic speaker for the event. She set it down behind Ruby, her little sister looked very upset. This Blake stuff must be getting her down. She should try to get her mind off it. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

Aand her come idiot number two to interrupt her too. "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Maybe she was laying on the concerned team leader act a bit thick but apparently, her two pets weren't getting the message.

Yang didn't like seeing her Mistress like this, all mopey and defeated. She tried to stay positive, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out!" She looked for something else to distract the young leader. "Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doilies!"

Weiss was having none of this, tablecloths may not have been important but she needed her doilies or everything would fall apart. She'd have to hit Yang where it hurts, "If I don't get doilies then you don't get fog machines."

Neptune walked with Sun into the hall the dance was to be held in. What kinda dance were they setting up? "Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Weiss walked up to him as prim and proper as ever. "We were thinking about it." "That's pretty cool." Fog machines were cool, right? Yeeaah, smoke.

Sun walked up to the group. "You ladies excited for dress up?" Ruby scoffed at the question. Yang replied, "Laugh all you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Sun felt like the blonde beauty always turned heads no matter her clothes. "What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked. "Uh, this?" What did she mean? Neptune butted in, "Ignore him for he knows not what he says." His blue-haired teammate was always saying stuff like that, 'put on a shirt, Sun' or 'stop not paying for naval travel, Sun'. "Hey I may have moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo, it's not exactly a shirt and tie kinda place." The three girls looked at him blankly, "Yeah, we've noticed"

"So what does Blake think about all this? Is she still being all, you know, Blakey?" Sun asked. Weiss replied "Obviously." Ruby had been thinking it over all day. She wanted all of her team at the dance but she still had no idea how to get the stubborn girl to go. "I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Surely one of them must have an idea. Yang spoke up "Guys! I've got an idea!" Oh great. Ruby loved her sister, in more ways than one, but sometimes she can be a real bimbo. However, as Yang whispered in hers and Weiss's ears, the red-haired girl realized this was not one of those times. Ruby didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner, the ultimate solution. Neptune asked, "So what's the plan?" Ruby stood up with purpose, Operation: Pitty Kitty was ago. "Don't worry about it, just know that Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

About half an hour later, Ruby was waiting with Weiss in an empty classroom. She was wearing her hood wrapped all the way around her body. The plan was simple, they were going to talk with Blake about her health as a team again and if that didn't work then, well, they were going to have fun. "So Weiss, do you think it'll work?" "I'm sure it will work… but I'm not sure it's entirely necessary." Her partner sounded wary but the leader had no doubts that she would follow her orders to the letter. "It's for her own good and besides, it'll bring the team closer together."

As Ruby said this, Yang walked into the room pulling Blake behind her. "Hey guys! Look what I found in the library." She asked the black-haired girl to take a seat facing the chalkboard. "Okay, what is it that was so important," annoyance dripped in her voice. "And why are you wearing your cloak like that, Ruby?" Ruby quickly replied, "It's just a bit drafty in here." Not for those of us wearing clothes but no time for that, she had a script to follow. "Blake," Yang started "we're still worried about you. You haven't been taking care of yourself." Blake didn't look convinced "We don't have the luxury of worrying about ourselves, people's lives are at stake."

Weiss could see this wasn't going anywhere. "Taking care of yourself is not a luxury, Blake. It's a necessary part of being a huntress, how can we help the people if we aren't always at our best." She thought she had made a pretty good point but the faunus girl still wouldn't listen to reason. "I feel fine, I could keep going for a few more hours, maybe you should start taking "care" of yourself a little less, princess." Rude.

As expected, Blake was still refusing to hear them out. Ruby thought that she should still give her one last shot. "Blake, it's midnight, in a few more hours the sun will be coming up. You may not be able to see it but everyone else can; You're destroying yourself with this behavior. Please, we're asking as your team, your friends for just one day." The girl looked at her, yellow eyes bloodshot with bags under them. "I… appreciate that you're trying to help me but I can't stop now, not even for one day." So, she blew it, but I can't say I'm not gonna enjoy this.

"Well, don't say we didn't try." Blake was done with this waste of time. "Right, well, I've got a dangerous criminal to catch so if you'll excuse me." She knew she was being cold, but the girls in front of her didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation they're in. Roman could strike at any minute and they all needed to be ready. "Oh, you're not going anywhere, Blake." Ruby's eyes had changed, where she had once seen innocence now portrayed a growing malevolence. "You're not leaving this room until we come to an agreement." Blake was angry, how dare she try to keep her here. "No. I am leaving because apparently, I'm the only one concerned about the madman running around plotting to destroy the kingdom. I hope your fucking dance is worth it!" Blake rose from her chair, she wobbled slightly from the blood rushing to her head. Yang and Weiss took a step closer to her. "And what are you two doing?" Her partner looked remorseful. "I'm sorry, Blake. I didn't want to have to do this." Weiss looked at her with pity. "You should have just listened when you had the chance." The two of them grabbed her arms and pushed her back into the chair. "What are you doing? Let me go! I don't have time for whatever game this is." Ruby grinned like a predator who just caught their prey. "This is no game. You've been a very bad kitty and it's time you learned to obey your leader. You see, I'm not really the cute, innocent girl you've known up until now and you're about to learn why you shouldn't piss me off." Blake didn't believe what she was hearing. "If you think you can scare me with this act it's not going to work. I know you, Ruby." The younger girl's smile faded. "Evidently you still don't understand. Yang, come here." The blonde-haired girl walked up to her sister. "What is i-" Blake's anger quickly changed to shock as Ruby pulled Yang into a deep, wet kiss. The red-haired girl even pulled her _sister's _breasts out and gave them each a slap. "Now do you get it? This isn't a game. This isn't a joke. And no, this isn't a dream. You aren't leaving this room the same girl you were when you walked in." Blake's instincts told her to run.

Ruby wiped Yang's drool off her face. It was time for the fun part. As much as she enjoyed having sex with her pitslaves, it was always a treat to corrupt a fresh girl into submission. "You two put her on the desk." Weiss and Yang attempted to lift Blake but their arms just went through her as the clone melted into shadows. "She vanished!" exclaimed Weiss. Ruby was not a fan of denial, at least not when she was on the receiving end. "Shit! Block the doors. Apparently, our little kitten wants to play hide and seek." The young leader climbed on top of the desk to get a better view of the room. It was dim, they hadn't turned on all the lights to not attract attention. The classroom was large, enough for at least 100 students. "Weiss! Yang! Stay where you are, I'll search the room. Let me know if you see any cat-eared **cowards **peek their heads out." "Yes Mistress!" they replied in unison.

Blake was crouching behind a desk, shivering with fear. Everything she thought she knew about her friends was wrong. She heard Ruby using her semblance to speed across the room. Whenever she stooped she could hear desks flipping and papers flying. Blake still had no idea what was happening, her childish leader was tearing apart the room looking for her. Every time she would look somewhere and not find her she would get more and more frustrated. Blake held her breath when she felt Ruby rush right past her, a mighty gust following after her. Blake was scared of what she'd do if she caught her. Her only hope is that she'd assume the faunus girl had escaped somehow and leave the room. This hope was shattered when she looked up to see a pair of silver eyes burning with anger staring right at her.

Why did they always have to resist her? All I'm offering is unending pleasure and a true purpose in life but no, it's always a struggle. "I hope you enjoyed your brief freedom because you just made this so much worse on yourself." The catgirl tried to run again. Ruby kicked her in the back causing her to tumble onto the ground. She then kept her foot on the girl, revealing that she was wearing very high-heeled, leather boots in the process. "And don't even think about doing that shit again or you might not leave this room at all." An empty threat sure, at worst Ruby would just deplete her aura, but it had the desired effect all the same. Their prisoner didn't struggle as Ruby lead her back to her chair. "Now sit there and too as your told and you might just make it through the night." This whole thing had turned into a mess, but the young mistress thought with some slight alterations to the plan she could work with this. She called Weiss and Yang back to stand by her side. "Okay, Blake you seem to think that you don't have to listen to your team so, as punishment, these two are going to tell some stories and you are to sit, shut up, and not struggle. Got it?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer before turning to her pets. "Alright, for starters, why don't you tell her what she's in for."

Weiss and Yang thought about their experiences as Ruby's pets. The heiress began, "It's wonderful to have the privilege of serving such a kind and fair Mistress." "And," Yang continued "it feels really good to just forget your troubles and let Mistress take control." The captive tried to speak, no doubt to complain some more, but the second she opened her mouth she received a harsh slap from Weiss. "You were told to hold your tongue, your words are worthless and you should keep such trash to yourself." Yang added in a more gentle tone, "You should really just give in, Blake. We're just trying to help you."

Ruby spoke drawing everyone's attention, "That's great guys but that's not what I meant think back to our first times together." The two of them, especially Weiss, looked more serious as they turned their attention back to Blake.

Blake's cheek still stung as her partner began to speak. "Ruby can be… persuasive when she wants to be and she doesn't take no for an answer." Yang's eyes looked conflicted as if remembering a secret she'd rather have kept buried. However, they paled in comparison to Weiss's. The defiant girl looked terrified as she spoke. "T-trust me, Blake, you have no idea what Ruby is capable of when she's angry. You're lucky she's worried about your health." Blake was horrified. What has Ruby done to them? They're acting so timid now and before, they had worshipped like some kind of goddess.

Ruby enjoyed the looks on all their faces before speaking again. "Good, now I want you to tell Blake what you think of her, specifically how she's been acting lately. I want you to listen good and hard to this Blake and think about how your actions affect others."

Yang started off again, "Blake you're my partner and my friend. I love you just as much as I love Ruby or Weiss or my dad. That's why I hate to see you doing this to yourself. You're trying to help people and that's great but you need to slow down. You don't have to do this alone." Now Weiss took her turn, "You're too kind to her Yang, I think it's pathetic the way she's been acting. If you keep going this way you're just going to wind up dead and we'll all suffer for it. Although it's because of her behavior that she's being trained now so maybe it's for the best." Blake thought about what they said. The thought finally occurred to her that maybe she should slow down a bit. Her body was exhausted, she couldn't deny that. Yang's loving words encouraged her to trust that her friends knew what was best and Weiss's harsh words scared her away from the path she was on.

Ruby could see her friend was finally understanding what they were trying to tell her. Still, the game had already begun and she wasn't stopping now. "Alright, just for fun, let's all tell Blake our deep, dark fantasies about her. You can go first, Weiss."

Weiss began to flush as she thought about what she'd like to do to the girl. "Well… I've always noticed how large Blake's butt is…" Everyone was looking at her now causing her to blush more. "A-and sometimes I imagine squeezing it in my hands o-or shoving my face into it and licking her butthole." Weiss was both humiliated and aroused by admitting this. "Delightfully kinky Weiss, anything else?" Weiss's entire face turned red and she stuttered a while before finally admitting: "I want to push her down on all fours and f-fuck her like you do Mistress." Ruby giggled "With a strap-on you mean? Nice. Okay, you're up Yang."

Yang was too stunned to answer at first. She hadn't known that the prudish girl had such dirty fantasies though if her baby sister could lead a harem of pitslaves she guessed she shouldn't have been surprised. "R-right. I guess my tastes are just more vanilla because all I've ever wanted to do with Blake was kissing and licking." Ruby looked a little disappointed. "You sure? No degenerate fetishes you want to share with the class?" Yang thought a bit. "I know! Her ears! They just look so soft and cute. I've wanted to play with them the longest time but I've been scared of offending her, you know."

Ruby was satisfied with that, her ears were really cute. She stepped forward to look Blake in the eyes as she said: "As for me, for years I've dreamed of having a totally loyal, totally loving, and totally submissive team to play with as much as I desire." She ran a hand down her kitty's soft cheek. "And now, that dream is going to become a reality."

Blake processed all that the girls had told her. She never would have guessed that her entire team was a bunch of perverted freaks. "Okay, kitty cat it's time for a reward for mostly doing as you were told." Ruby leaned forward and started to kiss her before the catgirl could react. Her tormentor looked her right in the eyes as her tongue violated the inside of her mouth. Blake began to realize what was about to happen to her, tears started to roll down her face. The sadistic girl licked her tears and stepped back. Weiss came forward next and sat herself down on Blake's lap. She pulled the black-haired girl into an aggressive kiss. The heiress's lips tasted like vanilla. Weiss took the opportunity to molest her, hands groping and squeezing whatever they could find. Eventually, she pulled back to let Yang have her turn. Her partner looked at her without the same hostility as the others. "You doing okay, Blake?"

Yang really didn't like that things had come to this. Tears began to pour from her partner's eyes even faster now. "N-n-no! H-how could any of this be o-okay?!" The motherly girl understood what Blake was feeling right now. She must be terrified and heartbroken. Yang pulled her up into a hug. "Shh. Hey, it's gonna be okay Blake. I know you'll get through this. I won't let them hurt you but I need you to listen to us, we're just trying to help you." Yang started to kiss her, far more gently than the other girls. She dried the poor girl's tears as she lovingly explored her partner's mouth. Surprisingly, Blake started to kiss back and even wrapped her arms around Yang. The two them embraced a while before the ice queen cleared her throat.

Things were getting back on track, Blake was starting to soften just like wet clay. And just like clay, Ruby was going to start molding her into a beautiful sculpture of a slave. "Alright you two, that's enough. Blake, I want you to lay down on the desk behind you." The desperate girl looked to Yang for help, the blonde girl just shook her head. Resigned to her fate, she laid down on her back. "Good, now all you have to do for this part is close your eyes and hold still. You need to learn how to relax more and we're going to help." Ruby called her two minions and whispered the plan to them, they seemed excited.

Blake was in a world of darkness. She was so scared and she was supposed to just lay back as her "friends" did who knows what to her. She could hear them whispering and moving around. She flinched when she felt a hand on her arm. A sharp pain burst from her face as she was struck again. "No moving" was all she heard in reply. She remembered what Yang had told her and tried her best to stay still. However, she couldn't stop her eyes from opening when she felt her pants being pulled down. Weiss continued to strip her as Ruby slapped her again with a gloved hand. Yang kissed her on the forehead, "Close your eyes, Blake. It'll be over soon." The faunus girl again slipped into darkness. She could feel the cool air running over her legs as they took her pants and shoes off. Hands ran over her thighs as she felt more hands working on her top. Soon she was in nothing but her underwear. Blake's body was tight and flexible, lean muscles ran just beneath the skin. She had black, bushy pubes and armpits. Hands roamed all over her body, caressing her breasts, kneading her large ass and thighs, and running over her arms and legs. Hands were replaced with lips and tongues. They removed her bra and kissed her nipples. They rolled her over and she felt three mouths all over butt. They even licked her armpits and her feet. Back on her back, someone started to kiss her again, she could taste the sweat in her mouth. Despite herself, Blake began to feel aroused, she would often let out a small whimper or moan which inevitably led to a small smack on her tits or ass causing them to wobble. The captive girl even began to truly relax a little content to let her teammates play with her body. That was until she felt a familiar burning sensation on her chest. They were dripping hot wax onto her body which obviously made her yelp in pain which earned her more spanks. Just as she was getting used that she felt a freezing cold gust of wind blowing at her feet, they took off her panties so she would feel the chill directly on her pussy. Blake was desperately trying to hold back squirms and gasps and even some moans as they continued to tweak her nipples or massage her ass. Worst of all was when she felt a peculiar tingling sensation in her arms as the muscles began to contract on their own. As time went on, Blake started to enjoy this, the pain and the teasing. Her pussy was wet and her nipples were hard even as her skin burned, froze, or was shocked. She hated herself for this. I'm turning into a pervert just like them she thought. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Ruby said: "Okay, you can open your eyes now, pet." Blake looked down at her body. She had dried wax in various places all over her body but was otherwise fine. She looked at the other girls next. Weiss was down to her bra and panties holding a blue dust crystal. Yang smiled at her, she had removed her top and was holding an electric dog collar. Ruby was still wrapped up in her cloak, though from the sweat she could see around her neck that hadn't been the case a few minutes ago, she was holding a burning red and pink candle.

Ruby was pleased with how this one was coming along, her little kitten was becoming a proper slave. "Well Blake, that's two tasks completed, you're halfway through. Now, for your reward. Weiss take care of our pussy's pussy and Yang just kiss her or whatever." "Yes, Mistress." Ruby stroked herself as she watched her teammates fuck. Weiss lapped at Blake's cunt with diligence and skill, her tongue swirled around her clit as she sunk two fingers in and out of her. She could hear Blake's muffled moans as she made out with Yang. The two partners traded saliva as tongues swirled around one another. Yang presented Blake with one of her huge udders which the catgirl happily sucked on. Eventually, Blake's body began to twist and writhe as she cried out in orgasm. Ruby had Weiss lick the pre off her hand as she spoke: "Now you should understand that you can rely on your team and you know the benefits of listening to your leader. But now, you need to learn to let your teammates rely on you." Ruby took off her hood in a dramatic fashion, shocking Blake with her Mistress uniform and hard cock. As she slipped her hat on, she had Blake stand up as the rest of them formed a tight circle around her. "This time you are the one who will be doing the work. We've all had a long day and as such we aren't as fresh as young ladies should be, so you are going to clean our armpits, with your tongue. You can choose who you want to start with."

Blake was surrounded as her teammates raised their arms and exposed their armpits to her. The sweaty smell made her gag, she tried to push them away but they easily overpowered her; all she got for her troubles was another slap. She realized that her only choice was to obey. The stench made it hard for her to make rational decisions so she just turned to the person she trusted most. Yang gave her a warm smile and pulled her into her pit, like a mother feeding her baby. Blake was face to face with her armpit, the soft, golden hairs tickling her nose. She hesitantly stuck her tongue out. Her sweat was sour and salty, the taste lingered on her tongue a long time but it wasn't impossible to push through. Blake resolved to just get this over with, maybe her reward would be worth it. She set to work licking all the sweat from her partner's smelly armpit. Strangely, as she moved on to her other pit, her nether regions started to warm up again. Yang rubbed her head as she cleaned her, the quiet girl was happy to be pleasing to her partner. The blonde girl even gave her a kiss when she was finished. "There now doesn't it feel better to just obey." Blake moved on to Weiss. Her armpits were hairless and smooth. They didn't smell as bad. The dazed girl realized she had been staring at and sniffing her pit for a while. "I know, they're beautiful, aren't they. Now get to work." The bratty girl shoved her face deep into her pit. Sweat smeared on her face before she even started licking. Blake held her tongue out as Weiss used her as a sweatrag. The catgirl blushed as she realized it was turning her on more to be used like this. She started to notice how their bodies rubbed together as they stood so close. Her body felt hot as Weiss wiped her other sweatpit on her face. She stuck her tongue out more hoping to catch more of her nasty, sweat. Before she knew it, the heiress had let go of her and she only had two pits left. "Here kitty kitty…" Blake turned to face Ruby. The younger girl was proudly waiting with her arms in the air. Her pits were hairy and covered in sweat and filth. Their smell was so much more intense than the other two. Blake felt a compulsion to take a deep breath of her pits. As she did, she felt any worries or doubts melt away as her pussy started to drip. She felt magnetically drawn to her pit as she started to lick. The foul taste coated her tongue as she moaned involuntarily. She licked and licked her leader's disgusting pits. Hers were so much dirtier than the others, she had to spend twice as long on each one. She didn't mind as that just meant she was in heaven for twice as long. By the time she was finished, Ruby's pits were spotless and Blake's thighs were coated in her juices.

Ruby looked down at the brain-addled girl. "Well done slave, you've pleased your Mistress well. Now I will personally give you your reward. You two take five." Weiss and Yang stepped back as she lowered her new toy to the ground. Ruby began to caress her horny kitty's body. She rolled her nipples in her fingers and rubbed her clit gently. She even gave her a sloppy kiss on the mouth tasting her own pits on her tongue. It was long before Blake was panting in orgasm, but just before she went over the edge Ruby pinned her down and held her there. Denied of her release, the poor girl whined "noooo…". "Beg for it slave, beg your Mistress to let you come." "Please Mistress, Please let me cummm…" Ruby took the chance to lick her pits. Her thick bush did a great job of keeping her sweat in. Her musky odor filled the mistress's nose as she babbled pleadingly. Ruby played with the rest of her again and again she denied her just before orgasm. This set off another wave of groveling, "Oh fuck! No no no… please Mistress. I'm sorry. I was such a stupid bitch. I'll listen to you guys just please let me comeee…" Ruby still wasn't satisfied, she pumped three fingers into her while talking. "You'll listen to me slave! I'm the Mistress! I am the only thing that matters in your whole world! Understand?!" Blake had tears of frustration in her eyes as she broke down. "Yesyesyesyesyes! I'll do whatever you say! You are my Mistress! You are my whole world!" She screamed as her Mistress brought her over the edge. Her orgasm lasted over a minute and Ruby didn't slow down through any of it. Once she had calmed down Ruby spoke again. "Yes, you are truly my loyal slave but you still have one more task to do." "Yes, Mistress anything you want." Ruby looked over at her other playthings. They were nude and had their hands in each other's cunts, watching the show. "Weiss get that stuff out and Yang come help me with this." The two sisters lifted Blake's limp body back onto the desk. They then tied ropes around her wrists and ankles so that she would be stuck spread open.

Blake felt some of her old fears return when her Mistress said: "Your final lesson is one in openness. You only have one thing to focus on, **don't come**." She didn't say anything more as Weiss returned wearing a big strapon, a model replica Ruby's. Yang straddled her face, cutting her vision from the rest of her body. "Open wide, Blakey." Blake obediently licked her partner's pussy but still worried about what was happening below her. She felt something warm and wet start to push against her butthole. Thankfully, it seemed to just be a tongue for now. It was a peculiar sensation, she'd never done anything with her ass before. As her hole was stretched it began to feel a little good. She went back to licking cunt. After a few minutes of tickling pleasure, Yang began to buck her hips on her tongue. Blake felt pride in serving her slave sister well. It was then that Blake's final trial began for real. She felt her Mistress's throbbing cock rubbing at her tight entrance. Blake groaned uncontrollably as she started to slip into her. Inch by inch the pulsing beast entered her pussy, stretching her past her limits. Blake felt so full, stuffed with all of her Mistress. But then, she felt the tongue slip out her ass and something cold and plastic took its place. Yang stroked her hair and told her to relax as the strapon pushed against her hole. Blake tried her best to relax her muscles knowing that it would hurt more otherwise. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the cool dildo started to enter her anus until finally, she had taken all of it. Blake was now airtight, every hole was packed with her teammates' love. Yang undid her bow and pet her ears. Surprisingly, this did a lot to calm her down. Then, they started to move and Blake remembered why this was a test. Even though it was uncomfortable, the two massive dicks still felt really good sliding in and out. Many times, Yang had to remind her to keep licking as her insides were stirred up. She took long deep breaths as her ecstasy continued to build. Yang came again, the flood of juices almost causing her to lose concentration. She felt the prick in her butt slide out until just the tip remained. She wondered what was happening until her Mistress's cock began to plow into her pussy with ever-increasing speed. Her moaning grew louder and her eyes glazed over as she needily slurped cunt. "Remember your job, sister." Yang helped her through her trials once again. She gathered all of her resolve and withstood her Mistress's onslaught. It took several minutes before she started to slow down, Blake's pussy was begging for release but she ignored it, she had to be a good girl for Mistress. She thought the worst was over when the fake cock in her ass came back. Twin cocks slammed in and out of her pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Blake's mind started to blackout as she desperately swam against a tidal wave of pleasure. Suddenly, she felt a warm, wet sensation shooting into her womb. Yes! She'd done it, her Mistress was cumming in her.

Ruby shot load after load of her hot sperm directly into Blake's cunt. She pulled out and shot a few ropes onto her stomach. Weiss and Yang pulled off her too. They undid her restraints and the poor girl had to kneel on her hands to keep from touching herself. "Very well done my slave, you didn't come once that entire time. To be honest, I didn't really think you could do it. So, why don't you choose your own reward?" The horny slave looked confused. "Me?" "Yes, you. Pick whatever you want just be quick about it." She didn't skip a beat before saying, "I want to do that again!" The young mistress laughed hard. "Of course you do! But, let's take this back to our room." Her three pitslaves agreed "Yes, Mistress!"

And so, Team RWBY went back to their dorm and had sweaty, kinky sex all night long.

The pit was heavenly, so stinky and warm. Its musk invaded every fiber of her being with every second. Its hairs stretched high into the sky spreading their stench into the clouds. Every bead of sweat was a delicious full-course meal that filled her stomach. She licked the ground and savored the salty taste. "Ruby…" She laid on the floor and ground against it. "Ruby." Her cock oozed precum as the bottom of the pit formed a tight hole for her to fuck. "Ruby!" Ruby opened her eyes. She saw that she had been licking Yang's armpit in her sleep. "I'm sorry to wake you, but you said we needed to get up early today." Ugh, her dream was just getting good too. "Don't yell at me. 100 sit-ups now." "Yes Mistress" her sister lowered herself to the floor. Ruby felt a hand gently caressing her from behind. She rolled over to see Weiss looking up at her with loving eyes. "Good Morning, Mistress." "Weiss, go get me some coffee, you know how I like it." "Of course, Mistress right away." Her partner disappeared into the kitchen. Ruby turned her eyes on her last teammate. "Blake." The cat-eared girl peeked of from under the covers. "Y-yes Mistress." Ruby pulled the blanket down to reveal her morning wood. "Deal with this." Blake hesitated just a moment before crawling over and wrapping lips around the head. Ruby massaged the girl's round booty as Weiss returned with her coffee. The heiress watched in adoration as she downed the whole mug in one gulp. It didn't take long before the young leader was shooting her spunk down Blake's throat. Ruby got up, walked to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "Alright…" a bright, innocent smile appeared on her face "Time to start the day!"

**AN:** Did you know that the single quality that is common in every living creature on this planet… is fear? But seriously, I hope you enjoyed the first "season", I guess, of Ruby's Armpit Harem. Much like Blake, I'm probably going to slow my roll a bit now, maybe one or two chapters a week. Idk I need to brainstorm a bit. Anyways, Happy Valentines Day and I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
